sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Samoświadomość bycia wojowniczką! Siła tkwi w czystym sercu
Samoświadomość bycia wojowniczką! Siła tkwi w czystym sercu (jap. 戦士の自覚! 強さは純な心の中に Senshi no jikaku! Tsuyosa wa pyua na kokoro no naka ni) – 38 (127) i ostatni odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 25 lutego 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna na balkonie mieszkania Mamoru skąpanym w świetle Księżyca... Jednak atmosferę romansu psuje brak wyczucia Mamoru. Tymczasem Chibiusa także patrzy w gwiazdy... Jednak w pewnym momencie obok niej otwiera się portal czasowy i wydobywa się z niego list z przyszłości. Okazuje się, że Nowa Królowa Serenity stęskniła się za córką i chce, żeby ta wróciła do domu. A Chibiusa wolałaby zostać... Następnego dnia dziewczęta zwołują nadzwyczajne zebrania w związku z tą sprawą. Jednak opacznie rozumieją niechęć powrotu Chibiusy, jako niechęć do okazania słabości. By pocieszyć dziewczynkę, chcą urządzić przyjęcie pożegnalne. Na wieść o tym pomyśle Chibiusa jest przybita jeszcze bardziej, gdyż teraz uznaje, że dziewczyny chcą się jej wręcz pozbyć. Pocieszenia zamierza szukać w domu Mamoru. Rozmowa nieco pomaga, lecz i tak kończy się łzami. Tymczasem Usagi ciężko pracuje w nocy, przygotowując prezent pożegnalny dla Chibiusy. A tymczasem w ruinach Akademii Nieskończoności wykluwa się daimon. Okazuje się, że wybuch przetrwała maszyna do tworzenia daimonów oraz jedno jajo. Rozpoczyna się bal, gdyż nowy demon, powstały bezpośrednio z maszyny, ma tylko jeden cel. Zbierać wszystkie czyste serca jak leci. Choć nie do końca wiadomo, po co mu teraz one... Nadchodzi dzień następny, a z nim pożegnanie. Wszystkie dziewczęta przygotowały swoje pożegnalne prezenty. Makoto przygotowała lunch, Ami stworzyła grę komputerową, Rei nagrała swoje piosenki, Minako zrobiła album ze zdjęciami, a Mamoru daje Chibiusie różę. Usagi także coś przygotowała. Plecaczek w kształcie psa mający przypominać królika. Kłótnia z Rei wisiała na włosku, lecz tym razem się powstrzymały. Potem wszyscy idą razem do parku, gdzie następuje ostatnie pożegnanie przed powrotem do przyszłości. Po raz ostatni rozmawiają też Usagi i Chibiusa. Chibiusa odchodzi, a wzruszający moment psuje nadejście ostatniego daimona. Wszystkie dziewczyny biegną do ruin Akademii. Potwór jednak jest silny i zdesperowany. Unika wszystkich ataków dziewczyn i sama odwzajemnia się swoimi mocami. W chwili, gdy zdaje się, że już za chwile także one stracą czyste serca, z nieba spada Chibiusa. Sytuacja wygląda dosłownie jak podczas jej pierwszego przybycia na Ziemię. Ląduje na głowie daimona, uniemożliwiając mu jego odebranie kryształu, a potem jeszcze dostaje się mu jej berłem. Berło jednak ulega zniszczeniu. Wykorzystując okazję Tuxedo Mask atakuje swoją róża, czym chwilowo unieruchamia bestię, a Usagi wykorzystując całą siłę swojego serca niszczy demona, nawet nie posiadając już Świętego Graala. Ostatecznie ostatni daimon zostaje zniszczony a wraz z nim maszyna do ich tworzenia. Także Chibiusa zostaje w XX jeszcze na pewien czas. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Nowa Królowa Serenity – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Król Endymion – Tōru Furuya * Rangy – Misa Fukai * Matka – Makiko Ōmoto * Chłopiec – Machiko Toyoshima Galeria Zapowiedź odc127.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep127 1.jpg Ep127 2.jpg Ep127 3.jpg Ep127 4.jpg Ep127 5.jpg Ep127 6.jpg Ep127 7.jpg Ep127 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Trudne rozstanie. en:Self-Awareness as a Senshi! Strength Lies in the Pure Heart Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii en:Self-Awareness as a Senshi! Strength Lies in the Pure Heart de:Die Liebe siegt